Misunderstandings
by One Minute Ballad
Summary: Facebook drabble  : R&R, A lil' bit of everything campaign


**Miunderstandings**

_**A Little Bit of Everything Campaign: Humor/Romance**_

**By: O**ne **M**inute **B**allad

**Mikan Sakura** slept with _Youichi Hijiri _last night (:

45 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**HawtBlondeLuna** and **6** others like this.

**KokoLoco** –gasp- Mikan lost her innocence!

40 minutes ago

**Imai Hotaru** I got to hand it to you baka. You're more idiotic than what I give you credit for.

35 minutes ago

**Mikan Sakura **Koko: What do you mean by that?

Hotaru: Mou. You're so mean Hotaru

**KokoLoco **You didn't really sleep with him right? Because, that's just wrong Mikan! Really wrong!

35 minutes ago

**Mikan Sakura **What's so wrong about sleeping with Youichi? It's the best thing I've ever done!

35 minutes ago

**Youichi Hijiri **The fuck is this?

30 minutes ago

**Mikan Sakura **Youichi! Tell them! Tell them I really _did_ sleep with you!

30 minutes ago

**Youichi Hijiri **Mikan! Don't go around telling them that!

30 minutes ago

**KokoLoco **So it is true? –gasp- Oh my God! Wait till Natsume hears this

25 minutes ago

**Mikan Sakura **What do you mean by that Koko? It's not like it's wrong. I just slept with him.

25 minutes ago

**KokoLoco **Tsk, tsk. You better get ready Youichi. Natsume'll feel betrayed.

25 minutes ago

**Youichi **#!*^/ But it's not what you're thinking!

20 minutes ago

**KokoLoco **Too late now, bro. I'm betting my coconut that he's reading this right now. 'Hey Natsume! Just to make it clear, I prefer MikaNatsu than YouKan :D'

20 minutes ago

**Natsume Hyuuga **WTF?

15 minutes ago

.

.

.

.

.

**Youichi Hijiri **regrets ever sleeping with such an idiot like _Mikan Sakura_

An hour ago · Comment · Like

**HawtBlondeLuna**, **Aoi Hyuuga **and** 10**others like this.

**Aoi Hyuuga **So it's true? You really did sleep with her? You cheat! I hate you! *runs off to find another man*

An hour ago

**Youichi Hijiri **What the hell? Aoi it's not what it looks like! (Darn it, I sound like someone from a cheesy movie)

An hour ago

**Aoi Hyuuga **It's not? Then what is it then? You cheat! And of all the people to cheat me with, you do it with Mikan? That's just low Youichi, really low! *runs off again to find another man*

An hour ago

**Hotaru Imai** *grabs pop corn and watches the two* Wow. Free movie

An hour ago

**Mikan Sakura **Y-you r-r-regret sleeping with m-me? I thought you liked it? I thought we shared something special! I hate you Youichi! I hate you! *runs off to find a howalon*

An hour ago

**Youichi Hijiri **Mikan! It's not like that! It's just- AUGH! This is so messed up.

**KokoLoco **Bad Yo-kun. Playing with two cute girls' hearts. Tsk tsk, now I really wonder what Natsume's gonna do to you. Don't worry man, I'll cry on your funeral xD

An hour ago

**Youichi Hijiri** Want me to break your heart too? Wait, how about we break your limbs instead?

An hour ago

**KokoLoco ***runs away to an abandoned warehouse*

An hour ago

**Youichi Hijiri **Jeez, that's smart. You just said your location *haunts you down*

An hour ago

**Natsume Hyuuga **Youichi. You better have a good explanation as to why you just broke my _little sister's _heart and why you _slept wi_th _the stupid idiot._

An hour ago

**Hotaru Imai **World War III

An hour ago

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga** feels betrayed

25 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Ruka Nogi**, **Aoi Hyuuga, KokoLoco, Hotaru Imai **and** 15 **others like this.

**Hotaru Imai **Natsume Hyuuga feels gay

25 minutes ago **KokoLoco, Kitsune-me, ChocoMochu **and** 6 **others like this

**Natsume Hyuuga** IMAI! You better take that back or I'll…

25 minutes ago

**Hotaru Imai **Or you'll what? Burn me through the internet?

25 minutes ago

**Natsume Hyuuga **Tch, you're lucky you're not here but as to you three nut-heads, you better run or I'll make each of you kebobs.

25 minutes ago

**KokoLoco **is currently out right now. Please leave a message after the beep *beep*

25 minutes ago

**Natsume Hyuuga **Hey, I recently leaned to bake Kokonut pie. Want to be an ingredient?

25 minutes ago

**Hotaru Imai **And that brings us back to Hyuuga feeling gay

25 minutes ago

**Natsume Hyuuga **Damn you!

20 minutes ago

**Hotaru Imai **Why thank you Natsume, I damn you too

20 minutes ago

**Natsume Hyuuga **#!*/^%

20 minutes ago

**Hotaru Imai** Did your computer went berserk or are you finally embracing your inner stupidity?

20 minutes ago **Ruka Nogi **and** 5 **others like this

**Natsume Hyuuga** Ruka? You too?

20 minutes ago

**Ruka Nogi **Well, what do we have here? My computer went crazy and it just clicked the 'like' button. Oops.

20 minutes ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Ha-ha. Very funny.

20 minutes ago

**Ruka Nogi **Why thank you Natsume

20 minutes ago

**Hotaru Imai **Once again, you proved your inner stupidity. Sarcasm is not valid through the internet y'know.

20 minutes ago

**Mikan Sakura **to **Natsume Hyuuga: **Why are you feeling betrayed Natsume?

5 minutes ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai, GreenPerm, AnnaCooks, **and** 25 **others like this

**Natsume Hyuuga **Jeez, I wonder why

5 minutes ago

**Mikan Sakura** C'mon Natsume! Tell me

5 minutes ago

**Hotaru Imai **As I said earlier, sarcasm is not valid in the internet

5 minutes ago

**Natsume Hyuuga **Meet me at the Sakura Tree

5 minutes ago

**Mikan Sakura **Ok

5 minutes ago

**KokoLoco **Ooh, someone's got a date (:

5 minutes ago

**Natsume Hyuuga **Shut it Koko Crunch. I'm still OL.

5 minutes ago

**KokoLoco **Shutting it

5 minutes ago

.

.

.

.

.

The sun was already setting when she reached the Sakura Tree. It was in full bloom today and she couldn't help but stare in awe at the dancing sakura petals. Once she got there, she saw the 18 year old lad sitting at the foot of the tree, reading his manga as usual.

"Hey!"

He looked up and saw the brunette waving her hands frantically at the young lad.

He stood up then approached her.

"So, why were you feeling betrayed?"

He stayed quiet for awhile then suddenly grabbed her arm and pinned her on the tree trunk and said in an almost deadly voice,

"You slept with Youichi?"

Mikan was afraid and she was finding it hard to speak but she gathered all her will power to answer him.

"Y-yeah."

He let go. Feeling betrayed once more, and getting guilty, Mikan approached him and asked,

"What's the big deal anyway? I just slept with him Natsume. Why is everybody making it a big deal?"

He looked at her and saw that she was genuinely confused.

Without wasting a second he asked her,

"What do you mean by sleep with anyway?"

She raised a delicate brow and said in between laughs

"C'mon Natsume! I thought you're smart! It's just sleeping of course! Youichi's room was renovated so he slept with me. Like duh! What, did you think we were doing _it_ or something?"

She was having a laughing fit but when she noticed that Natsume was quiet. She abruptly stopped.

A few minutes later, she got what he was thinking.

"Oh my God Natsume! you actually thought I was… Ew! That's taboo!"

She was screeching and yapping and he couldn't help but smile, turns out he wasn't betrayed after all.

"Hey, I…"

.

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura **and **Natsume Hyuuga** are now _in a relationship._

a minute ago · Comment · Like

**Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, **and** 32 **others like this

**KokoLoco** Don't you think it's time for a RukaRu moment? (:

A minute ago

**Hotaru Imai** Shut it koko crunch. Me and bunny boy is a different story.

...

.

.

.

.

_Fin_

_._

_._

_._

_._

A/N:

Here's my first fic. I'm sorry if it's not that funny or good, but I do hope you review :D


End file.
